Never Knew I Needed
by sarahmelaniebyran
Summary: Bella Swan a popular whose life is suddenly threatened by her own father after her mother tragically dies . the abuses are getting worse her friends know but will a certain some one help her get through it. ALL HUMAN! First Fan FICT Please read,and review
1. Chapter 1

**Back at High School**

**New School: First Day**

NPOV

_Rrrrrrrrrriiiiinnnnnngggggg _there goes the alarm clock. I hate waking up early. I am so jealous of the rest of them they don't even need an alarm clock to wake them seeing as they never sleep. I slumped out of bed waking towards the washroom like a zombie. I got dressed in tight dark blue jeans, a white sleeveless top with an eagle sketched in the center and a black leather jacket.

After being dressed I flew down the stairs to where the entire family was waiting.

Ok so Carlisle and Esme were my adopted parents since my real parents looked too young to be my parents. We were back at forks after a 100 years since every one who knew us here had died and before we lived in Denali not always attending the same high school. Now we were finally back.

I was starting out as a sophomore. Edward and Bella my parents were starting as juniors along with Alice and Jacob and the rest as seniors.

We decided to take Rose's BMW and dad's Vanquish.

As we reached the school I heard excited murmurs.

"_Look at those new kids"_

"_oh the blondes mine"_

"_the bronze haired guy is so mine"_

"_They must be damn rich"_

"_look at that big one's muscles. They're huge!"_

"_Wow! Absolutely love their cars!"_

"Urgh!! I hate first days at school. Everyone gossips about nothing but us its so freaking annoying and then no ones my friend because you guys scare them off! Its so unfair!" I ranted angrily to Jacob and mom. I couldn't scold dad since he chose to go in the other car.

We pulled into the empty parking space side by side and went up to the reception to take our schedules.

"Um… hi. We would like to pick our schedules" said dad to the receptionist.

"All eight of you?" she asked eyeing us curiously.

"Yeah. All eight of us. We're Doctor Cullen's children" said dad probably amused by some thought the receptionist was thinking.

"Oh yes, yes, I was told that I would be expecting you today." she said as she handed out our schedules to us.

I looked down at the schedule and wow it was boring alright.

1st hour: Literature Class

2nd hour: Computer Class

3rd hour: Art Class

4th hour: Health Class

5th hour: Spanish Class

***Lunch***

6th hour: Biology Class

7th hour: History Class

8th hour: Math Class

The bell rang and we headed towards our classes in different directions.

As I was walking I accidently bumped into a guy.

"Sorry! I wasn't watching my step. Hi I'm Damien Brunswick" he said with a shy smile on his adorable face.

"Yeah same here. I'm Renesmee but you can probably call me Nessie and with that I headed towards Literature.


	2. Chapter 2

Never Knew I Needed

Chapter 1

Bella Swan, the popular chic of Forks High. Not your regular bitch but actually a nice girl. Best Friend, Alice Brandon, Emmett McCarty and his girlfriend Rosalie Hale. These guy had nothing to worry about they were life long friends and had everything and anything you could imagine and their houses, HUGE!! Alice and Rosalie were like major shopaholics while Bella hated shopping due to which one may wonder how they were friends…..

The story begins…

**Bella pov**

Bah!! 6:00 am!! Another bloody school day!! Oh well its always better too get over with it.

**Half an hour later…**

"Bella!! Rose and Alice are here" screamed Charlie. Great here are the twitches to spoil my mood even more.

"Bella!! Hey! Cheer up. Where's the enthusiasm im looking for??" Screamed Alice or as I call her my Energizer Bunny. The girls about 5ft. and has a freaking lot of energy. Rosalie Hale whereas is statuesque and blond like a runway model.

" Still asleep" I reply less enthusiastic as the time goes.

" Oh c'mon!! Bella we need to cheer up!! Look I even bought you brand new clothes this morning and you cannot say no to this pair plus I heard there are some new students coming from Alaska and both of them are boys, Edward and Jasper. So you want to impress them or not? I heard they are pretty dsng HAWT and all girls will be swooning all over them especially slut 1 and 2**(Slut1= Jessica Stanley and Slut 2= Lauren Mallory)**

After the torture getting over we headed towards our cars. Emmett was gonna meet us at school. I went and sat in my black Mercedes Benz convertible, Alice went to her canary yellow Porsche 911 turbo and Rose to her famous blood red BMW M6 convertible. We speeded to school to see Emmett waiting for us in his black Porsche cayenne in the student lot.

Emmett suddenly turns around and is like " Dude, look at that car!" and we all look up to see an Austen Martin Vanquish pull and out step two gorgeous guys. Alice already flirting with one, Jasper and Bella ogling the other one with green eyes and bronze hair.

Emmett and Bella go introduce themselves and offer to show them round and it happens to be that they have most of their classes together.

They then head to their first class Biology with Mr. Madensill.


End file.
